currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Albanian 5 qindarkë coin
This article is about the coins minted from 1964 to 1988. For similarly denominated coins, see Albanian 5 qindar lek coin and Albanian 0.05 lek coin. Albania |value= 0.05 lek |years= 1964–1988 |mass= 0.8 g |diameter= 18 mm |thickness= 1.4 mm |composition= aluminum |shape= round |alignment= *coin (1964-1969) *medallic (1988) |edge= *reeded (1964-1969) *plain (1988) |obverse= See text |reverse= See text }} The 5 qindarkë coin (alternatively 5 qindar or 5 qintar '''or '''Albanian Nickel) is a former circulation piece of Albania. It was issued by the State Bank of Albania in three types from 1965 to 1988, two under the People's Republic of Albania and one under the People's Socialist Republic. The first two pieces were manufactured at the Shanghai Mint, a branch of the China Banknote Printing and Minting Corporation (CBPM), while the last type was produced at the State Mint of Albania in . The first 5 qindarkë coin, although dated 1964, was released into circulation in late 1965. It was then followed in 1969 by a commemorative type celebrating the 25th anniversary of Albania's liberation from the . A final circulation type then was released in 1988, nearly 19 years later, as part of the last coin series of Albania. Prior to their eventual demonetization, these three coins held legal tender status in their country of origin, each carrying a face value of 0.05 lek. Coins First coin (1964) In 1946, the People's Republic of Albania, a of the Soviet Union, pegged the first lek to the Soviet ruble at a rate of 12.5 lekë to 1 ruble. This exchange rate was maintained until 1961 when the Soviet currency was redenominated at a rate of 10 to 1, effectively establishing a new rate of 1.25 lekë to 1 ruble. Albania, in an effort to restore the original exchange rate to the ruble, redenominated the lek by the same amount on July 14, 1965. On that date, coins denominated at 5, 10, 20, and 50 qindarka and 1 lek were released into circulation, in addition to a new series of paper money. Each of the coins was manufactured at the Shanghai Mint in China. The 5 qindarkë piece of the 1964 series is composed of aluminum and measures 0.8 grams in mass, 18 millimeters in diameter, and 1.4 millimeters in thickness. It has coin alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. The rims of both sides of the piece are raised and undecorated. Featured in the center of the obverse is the – which consists of a surrounded by of . A bearing the date "24 MAJ 1944" ( : "May 24, 1944") binds the wheat, and a symbolizing appears above the eagle. On the coin, the and name of Albania, "SHQIPËRI", is engraved above the emblem, extending clockwise at the upper rim. Printed in the opposite direction at the piece's lower boundary is the date of minting, "1964". Eight s, four at each side of the obverse, occupy the remainder of the coin's rim between the country name and the year. The face value "5 QINDARKA" is displayed on two horizontal lines in the center of the reverse, the numeral rendered in noticeably larger print than the following word. A consisting of six tied ears of wheat extends along the periphery below, and five five-pointed stars appear at the rim above. The total mintage of the coin is currently unknown. Only business strikes of this particular type are known to exist. Liberation commemorative coin (1969) In April 1939, a few months before the start of , the Kingdom of Italy launched a into its maritime neighbor, the Kingdom of Albania. An Italian was then established over Albania, existing until the on September 8, 1943. The country was then invaded by Germany shortly thereafter, and remained a German until its liberation on November 29, 1944. Around 1969, in celebration of the 25th anniversary of Albania's liberation, the State Bank of Albania authorized the production of a series of circulating commemorative coins. Consisting of denominations of 5, 10, 20, and 50 qindarka and 1 lek, the series was struck under commission at the Shanghai Mint in China. All five pieces were released on May 24, 1969, exactly 25 years after the , a significant event in Albania's transition to communism. The 5 qindarkë coin of the series is composed of aluminum and measures 0.8 grams in mass, 18 millimeters in diameter, and 1.4 millimeters in thickness. It has coin alignment and a reeded rim, and is round in shape. The rims of both sides of the piece are raised and undecorated. The emblem of the People's Republic of Albania appears in the center of the obverse, the state title "SHQIPËRI" written clockwise along the periphery above. Inscribed in the opposite direction at the rim below are the years "1944-1969", which respectively represent the date of Albania's liberation and the current year. Because the date of minting is only mentioned in this legend, a design element, the piece is considered undated. Six five-pointed stars, three at each side of the obverse, occupy the remainder of the coin's rim between the state title and the years. The piece's reverse is identical to that of the first 5 qindarkë coin. Written on two lines in the center is the face value "5 QINDARKA", the numeral rendered in significantly larger print than the following word. A wreath consisting of six tied ears of wheat extends along the periphery below, and five five-pointed stars decorate the rim above. The total mintage of the 1969 coin is currently unknown. Only business strikes and a handful of special uncirculated pieces of this particular type were manufactured. The uncirculated pieces were distributed in official mint sets by the State Bank of Albania. Final coin (1988) In 1988, nearly 19 years after the introduction of the 1969 pieces, a new series of coins in denominations of 5, 10, 20, and 50 qindarka and 1 lek was released by the People's Socialist Republic of Albania. A year later in 1989, the first post-war 2 lek piece was also added to the series. All six coins were struck at the State Mint of Albania in Tirana, a department of the State Bank. The 5 qindarkë piece is composed of aluminum and measures 0.8 grams in mass, 18 millimeters in diameter, and 1.4 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and is round in shape. Both of the coin's rims are raised, and that of the reverse is decorated with a beaded border. The emblem of the People's Socialist Republic of Albania is illustrated in the center of the obverse. Printed clockwise along the rim above is the Tosk and Standard Albanian name of Albania, rendered without the in the "E" as "SHQIPERI". The Gregorian date of minting, "1988", is engraved in the opposite direction below, flanked on both sides by a with a five-pointed star in its center. Written on two lines in the middle of the reverse is the face value "5 QINDARKA", the numeral displayed in noticeably larger print than the following word. A wreath consisting of four tied ears of wheat occupies the rim below. The total mintage of the 1988 piece is currently unknown. Only business strikes are reported to have been produced. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – • • *Colnect – • • *Numista – • • *Coinz.eu – 5 Qindarka (1964) • 5 Qindarka (1969) • 5 Qindarka (1988) *Investopedia – ALL (Albanian Lek) * Category:20th century coins Category:Albanian lek Category:Aluminum Category:Coins of Albania Category:Coins with Albanian inscriptions Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Non-dated coins Category:Round coins